The Fox and The Angel
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: This is my repost of this story, I had felt that a massive redo was in order.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and the Angel

Chapter 1

A 3 year old child with blond hair and blue eyes is curled on the ground near a tree crying. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he has just been beaten. He doesn't know why everyone seems to hate him. This particular beating was extremely bad, he had several broken bones and deep cuts. What he didn't know is that he was going to meet someone who he was going to become friends with.

A 3 year old girl with blue hair and white eyes was roaming the park near that tree. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she had just run away from home. She didn't know why her father was so mean to her. She had several bruises and her confidence was shot. What she didn't know is that she was going to fall in love with a child like her.

Hinata stopped walking when she heard someone crying. She looked around and found a child curled on the ground, his clothes in tatters. She ran over to him and sat down and hugged him. He stopped crying realizing someone was hugging him. "Why are you hugging me. Everyone hates me, they say I should just die." He said.

Hinata was shocked that someone would say that and said, "I don't know what people think you did, but I don't hate you."

He looked up and saw the prettiest girl he ever saw, to him she was an angel. "Are you a tenshi? You're so pretty." He said. Hinata was stunned, no one ever said she was pretty. She shook her head no. "Can you help me then? I've had enough of these people hurting me. I'm going to leave the village, but I can't do it alone." He said.

"I'll help you if I can come with you. My father hates me and I don't want to get hurt from him anymore." She said.

"Ok, my name's Naruto." He said.

"I'm Hinata." She said. "Naruto-kun, how are we going to leave?"

Naruto thought for a while before he got an idea. "How about we get some things from a store and then steal something from the hokage's office. Something in there must be able to help us leave this village." He said. Hinata nodded at the idea and they went to a shinobi store. Naruto stole 3 shirts and 2 pairs of pants along with a pair of shoes, a bunch of shuriken and kunai holsters and a duffel bag to carry it all in. Hinata stole 4 shirts and 3 pants which show off her figure, a pair of shoes, some scrolls on chakra and medic jutsus and a duffel bag to carry her stuff in.

1234567890987654321

They were in front of the hokage tower. Since the hokage had already gone home there was no one guarding the tower. When they made it to the hokage's office they saw the door was locked. Naruto found a key that had been carelessly dropped and used it to open the door. They started to take a lot of stuff. Hinata had taken the scroll of seals and the scroll of secrets. Naruto had taken a scroll adressed to him and the scroll of summons. They then left and remembered to lock the door up again.

"Let's go. I saw a way to sneak out while we were in there." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and followed her. They quickly got past the gates and ran as fast as they could.

1234567890987654321

Naruto and Hinata stopped close to a village. "What'll we do now?" Hinata asked wondering what their going to do.

"Let's check in to a hotel and get some rest." Naruto said. "Close your eyes and we can pretend to be brother and sister and say our parents are coming later." Hinata liked that idea. After they got checked in and the manager promised not to tell anyone they were here unless they looked like Naruto, they were on the bed of their room. "So how are we going to sleep? I mean i've never slept with a girl before."

"Well, I guess we can sleep together since it wouldn't be good for one of us to get a good sleep and the other not to." Hinata said.

"Ok, well now that that's settled, lets se what we got." Naruto said. Naruto saw they had the scroll of seals, the scroll of secrets, and the scroll of summons. "Let's look at the scroll of secrets first. It might have some useful information." They opened it and saw two secrets about Naruto. The first secret was a S-rank secret, that he is the container for the Kyuubi. Naruto thought Hinata would hate him, but she just hugged him and said that he's the demon's container not the demon. The second secret was a SS-rank secret and said Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and had a twin brother. Who was born 3 minutes later. His name was Senkou and after the Kyuubi attack he was sent off to live in the Land of the Whirlpool, where their mother comes from. "We're going to the Land of the Whirlpool, I want to meet my brother." Naruto said.

1234567890987654321

(9 years later)

Three figures were looking upon Konoha. The first had blond hair tied in a ponytail and brilliant slitted blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with the kanji for fox on the back in orange. His pants were orange with red streaks. He had a sword by his waist on the left hand side. His right arm was wrapped in bandages and he wore a cloth headband. The second figure has blue hair and pale white eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with the Kanji for Angel on the back in gold lettering. Her pants were golden with black streaks. She had a sythe on her back. Her right arm was wrapped in bandages and she wore a cloth headband. The third figure also had blond hair, but he had it braided and his brilliant blue eyes weren't slitted. He was wearing a white shirt with the kanji for World on the back in green. His pants are green with white streaks. He has a longsword by his side on the right side.His left arm was wrapped in bandages and he wore a cloth headband. _/So this is Konoha./ _thought the third figure.

_ /Yes brother, we're home. How does it feel to be back my angel?/_ Asked the first figure.

_ /Good. Let's go meet Oji-san./_ replied the second figure. The three ran down and snuck into the village.

1234567890987654321

The third Hokage was looking at the paperwork he had to do. On top of that there were more jounin sensei than needed. He then heard a knock on his door. "Come in." said the third. Three mysterious figures came in until they opened thier eyes. "Naruto, Hinata. You two were declared dead nine years ago. Who is this person with you?" He asked.

"Why Sarutobi, you don't remember the baby you sent to the Land of the Whirlpool, seperating him from his twin. Yes it's me. Namikaze Senkou." said the third figure.

"Now listen Oji-san. We only came back to be ninja. If you don't want us we could go to some other village, maybe Hoshi, or Ame." Naruto said.

"Of course. You just need to be put into the academy and graduate with this years graduating class." said Sarutobi. He then wrote a note. "Here take this to Iruka Umino, you'll be put in his class."

"Thanks Sarutobi. Just remember to put us on the same team." Senkou said.

1234567890987654321

"Ok class lets get to todays lesson." said Iruka-sensei. He was teaching this years graduating class. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, plus someone who looked like Naruto. Naruto then gave him a note and Iruka read it. He then let them in. "Ok class, we have three new students here. Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Namikaze Senkou." The three greeted the class in the same fasion, they nodded and sat together in the back row. Naruto and Senkou closed their eyes and nodded off, while Hinata remained alert. Iruka went back to teaching while the students each had thoughts about these guys.

_ 'These guys are kinda ok.'_ thought Shikamaru.

_ 'Losers, they are all beneath me.'_ thought Sasuke.

_ 'Look at those hotties!'_ thought Ino.

_ 'Man those guys think their cool, I'll show them.'_ thought Kiba.

_ 'I wonder what Shika thinks of them.'_ Choji thought.

Thought Shino.

_'Well, they are cute, maybe I should go out with one of these guys instead of Sasuke.'_ Thought Sakura

"Ok class, today we're going to do some fighting exercises. Go out to the feild. First up Naruto and Sasuke." said Iruka. Once the class got out to the feild Naruto and Sasuke stood on opposite sides of the feild. "Ready, Go."

Sasuke shot off and hit Naruto who burst into a plant. _'A clone!'_ thought Sasuke as he looked around he then felt something creep up his leg. He looked down and a vine was wrapping around him binding him to the spot. The next thing he knew a blade was at his throat. "So is this the best of Konoha's genin? You wouldn't last one day in the Makai unsupervised." Naruto said withdrawing his blade from Sasuke's throat.

"Winner Namikaze Naruto." Iruka said. "Next is Haruno Sakura versus Hyuuga Hinata."

"You better quit. You don't have what it takes to be a shinobi." Hinata said as she removed the sythe from her back. "Let's see if you can beat me." Hinata then leapt at Sakura, who raised up two kunai to block and closed her eyes. When she opened them Hinata had vanished. Sakura then calmed down and took a step forward and passed out. Hinata flickered back into view.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka said frightened by the displays of power and skill shown by these two. "Next is Inuzuka Kiba versus Namikaze Senkou."

"Alright let's go." Kiba said. Senkou said nothing but reached for his sword and swiftly drew it out with a flash of light. Kiba's sweater was torn to shreds and a cut marked his face drawing a little bit of blood. "Ha! are you going to do anything?" Senkou just sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Winner Namikaze Senkou." Iruka said. As he said that Kiba's clothes fell to the ground.

1234567890987654321

(3 months later)

"Okay, time to put you genin into teams." Iruka said. "Squad 3 Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Namikaze Senkou. Your jounin instructor is Mitarashi Anko. Squad 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Flowall Chiyo. Your Jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi. Squad 8 Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. You will not have a jounin instructor until some one becomes available. Squad 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino. Your jounin instrucor will be Sarutobi Asuma." Everyone had diffrent reactions. Ino was livid that she didn't get put with the hot twins. Sasuke was unemotional. Shikamaru was glad he got Choji as a teammate. Kiba was shocked that he didn't get a jounin instructor. Sakura was quietly seething that she got put with the bastard who she found out was a fake.

Sakura and Ino ran up to Naruto and tried to talk to him. Naruto was glad that they both changed. Sakura was now actually training and was getting close to being able to spend a week in Makai. Ino was also growing stronger and was training under Hinata along with Sakura. Naruto also having told them of rebuilding his clan and that he would need multiple wives for that, promised that if by the time they're 16 if they can spend a year in Makai, then he would mate with them. Everyone in the Academy had heard of the tales of Makai and Ino agreed. Chiyo had agreed to the same condition for Senkou. Sakura on the other hand decided to date someone else, she just didn't know who.

Each teams sensei soon came until only Squad 3 and 7 were left. Naruto and Hinata were necking, Sasuke was looking bored, Senkou was sleeping, Sakura was staring at Naruto with love in her eyes, and Chiyo was doing the same for Senkou. Then a crash startled them and a woman with dark hair and a good figure came in through the window. "I'm Mitarashi Anko. Squad 3 come with me." She said. Naruto, Hinata, and Senkou followed her.

"Alright maggots, first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Mitarashi Anko. I like Dango and sweet bean soup. I also hate spicy food. My hobbies include tea ceremony and My dreams for the future are to kill my former sensei. You're up wisker boy." Anko said.

"My name's Namikaze Naruto. I like my women, and foxes. I hate people who think their better than others because of something silly like a jutsu. My hobbies include training and making out with my women. My dreams for the future is to rebuild my clan." Naruto said.

"Okay, white eyes your next." Anko said.

"My name's Hyuga Hinata. I like Naruto-kun and his foxes. I hate the same things as him. My hobbies include training and making out with Naruto-kun. My dreams for the future, I will help Naruto-kun with rebuilding his clan, like his other wives will." Hinata said.

"Okay, wait. Did you say wives?" Anko asked.

"Of course in order to rebuild his clan he needs multiple mates." Hinata said.

"Damn. Okay, your up quiet guy." Anko said.

"My name's Namikaze Senkou. I like you and other women who catch my intrest. My hobbies include Training and training. My dream's the same as my twins'." Senkou said before going up and kissing Anko on the lips. Anko was caught off guard and Senkou was able to put his tongue into Anko's mouth. After a while they came up for air. "I hope you liked that Anko-sensei. I also hope that we'll mate in the future." He whispered into her ear.

"Okay. Well, come to training area 44 tomorrow at noon to begin your final exam." Anko said breathlessly.

"Alright. We'll be there. It should be fun." Naruto said grinning his foxy grin.

1234567890987654321

Naruto, Hinata, and Senkou arrived at the Forest of Death at exactly noon. Anko was waiting for them. "Alright Maggots, here's your final test. You must evade me for a week. If i'm able to capture at least one of you then you all fail. You shall have a 3 hour head start starting when I started talking." Anko said with a sadistic grin. Senkou walked right up to her and kissed her again, this time immediatly giving in. Senkou stopped the kiss short.

"There will be more of that if we pass." Senkou whispered and she shuddered from pleasure. Naruto, Hinata, and Senkou moved quickly into the forest.

_ Should I just pass them? No, I have to give them the test. But I wanna have sex with Senkou so bad."_ Anko thought. While she was debating the merits of automaticly passing them, a few hours whent by. When she decided that she'd give them the test, but pass them she realized she waited for 5 hours.

1234567890987654321

(A week later)

Anko felt like a genin getting caught in a trap, although she never expected more than a double layer trap, let alone a ten layer trap. "Okay you maggots, you pass now get me down!" Anko said. Senkou then appeared and cut her down. He then pulled her close and kissed her again. Naruto and Hinata decided to leave as to give them some privacy. Needless to say when she arrived at the Hokage tower three hours late, she looked quite disheveled and had a limp. "Sorry, i'm late." Anko said. "Team 3 passes."

"Did you have a good time with your vibrator?" Kakashi asked while reading his orange book.

"No! I have an actual guy now." Anko said slumping into a chair. "Senkou-kun sure can fuck."

The Hokage dropped his pipe upon hearing that. "You mean you had sex with one of your students?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's a polygamist and he came on to me. Plus I was wearing a condom." Anko said.

"Well, Team 7 passes, if only barely. I was surprised that Sakura wasn't a Sasuke fan-girl." Kakashi said.

"Well, it's because Naruto has caught many girls intrests. In order to minimalize damage I request that my teams first mission is a C-rank or higher." Anko said.

"Well, I do have an A-ranked mission. We have recieved reports that the Jinchuuriki from Kumo is looking for asylum from any hidden village that will grant it. Your team must get her to Konoha, and convince her that Konoha will accept her as a leaf shinobi." Sandiame said.

"We'll take it." Anko said.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama. Team 3 is just a bunch of genin. How can they handle an A-rank mission?" Kakashi asked.

"What they experienced in 3 years is worse than the three shinobi wars put together. If they can survive in Makai for that long an A-rank is child's play to them." Sarutobi said.

"Anyway. Team 10 passes. Ino seems to be in love with Naruto and her attitude is different than what the report said." Asuma said.

1234567890987654321

Naruto, Hinata, and Senkou reported to the Forest of Death for their first mission. "Alright, you three have been given special permission to carry out higher level missions. Our first mission is to find a girl by the name of Nii Yugito and get her to Konoha. She is a jinchuuriki and the Hokage will grant her Asylum, but she needs to get here first. We will be fighting an awful lot of Kumo shinobi, so if you wanna back out now here's your chance." Anko said.

"Anko-sensei, we will complete the mission. No Kumo nin can stop us." Senkou said seductively.

"Alright then." Anko said obviously turned on by his voice. "Let's go. We must first get to the Land of Lightning and then find Yugito-san and bring her here." Squad three then sped off towards the Land of Lightning.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke was waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come. His teammates Sakura and Chiyo were talking animatedly. _'How did I lose Sakura's intrest. Damn that Naruto, he did this. I will add him to the list of people I will destroy. He also took my title of number one rookie and I now have very few fan-girls left.'_ Sasuke thought. "Sorry I'm late but I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

_** "Liar!"**_ Sakura and Chiyo said before punching him in the face.

"Okay, so I was trying to get the Hokage to send us on a high-level mission. Squad 3 was just sent on an A-rank mission." Kakashi said.

_ 'I hope they're okay.'_ Sakura thought

_ 'If anyone can complete this mission it's Senkou-kun.'_ Chiyo thought lovingly.

_ 'Yahoo! There going to die! Some jounin will do the work for me!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, we have to go on D-ranked missions for now, but we may get a C-rank sometime in the next month." Kakashi said.

1234567890987654321

Ino was practicing a few techniques Naruto had written down for her to learn. "Bara Shibenjin." Ino said as she channeled her chakra into a rose to make it grow into a whip-like weapon. "Kagon Retsuzanshi!" she said moving her arm that was holding the whip at a very fast pace tearing to pieces the training dummy she was practicing on. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." Ino said and she disappeared underground and then pulled another training dummy underground pressing a point on it's neck on the way.

Shikamaru who was watching was amazed at the display. _'This is so troublesome.'_ He thought. He then looked at the list Naruto gave him. _'Maybe I should learn these jutsu. Let's see here Kanashibari. Let's see if I can do it on that rabbit.'_ "Kanashibari no Jutsu." Shikamaru said leisurely and the rabbit froze in its tracks. _'This could be useful. It looks like he also has chakra exercises on here. Tree Walking huh?'_

Chouji watched his teammates practice their techniques. He was currently trying to use the Kirigakure no Jutsu, which was third on his list. He had already done his two Doton techniques. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." He said, but only managed 3 feet of mist.

Asuma was watching them with great interest. _'They seem to be practicing some techniqes that will help them. Ino's weak at taijutsu so she's practicing Jutsus that will help with that. Shikamaru's practicing Jutsus that will help make his Kagemane no Jutsu easier to utilize. Chouji's practicing Jutsu's that compliment his strengh. this will be a great team.'_ He thought.

1234567890987654321

(3 weeks later)

Squad 3 has arrived in the Land of Lightning. once there they search for Yugito. After a few days they find her. "Excuse me are you Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki of the Nibi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked.

"We are from Konohagakure and the Hokage wishes to grant you asylum from Kumogakure in exchange for becoming a konoha shinobi. Konoha will be a great place for you to live. I give you my word as Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said.

"Son of the Yondaime huh? Well I could be convinced if you promise to bed me when we get there." Yugito said.

"I will do more than that. You will be one of my mates." Naruto said kissing Yugito on the mouth. She accepted his kiss and tried to go further. He allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He then drew her closer by circling his arms around her. The rest of the Squad was getting turned on by the kiss. They went outside the hut that Yugito lived in. Naruto and Yugito took their clothes off and climbed into her bed.

1234567890987654321

Naruto and Yugito came out of her hut and Yugito smiled. "I'm accepting the offer. Naru-kun can be very persuasive." Yugito said.

Hinata looked pleased. "Well Naru-kun, now you are even closer on your way to rebuilding your clan." Hinata said. _/I will most definitally be the first to bear your child./_ Hinata told him through telepathy.

_ /True. we should get that started after the Chunin Exams./_ Naruto told Hinata through telepathy. They were leaving when a group of Kumo Jounin attacked.

"Get the Jinchuuriki, kill the others!" their leader said. The group charged, but were sent flying into the air by Naruto and his myriad of Kage, Tsuchi, Kasai, Mizu, and Kaze Bushins. Chakra gathered into Naruto's hand and he threw a veritable minefeild of delayed-blast Chakra Bombs.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Naruto said and all of the Bombs suspended in the air exploded wiping out all of the Kumo Jounin. "Okay, let's go." Naruto said. Anko and Yugito had sweatdrops while Hinata and Senkou shrugged.

_ 'That was awsome, I wanna learn that!'_ Yugito thought.

_ 'I wonder if Senkou-kun can do something like that. Senkou's my kinda man, even if he's my student.'_ Anko thought.

1234567890987654321

"Mission complete. Nii Yugito is here." Anko said with Yugito by her side. Naruto and Hinata were engaged in a make out session near the door and Senkou was restraining the need to pleasure Anko. Yugito for her part was looking at Naruto with love in her eyes wanting to join with them, since Hinata explained the rules that Naruto must have multiple mates.

"I see. Anko, Squad Seven was sent on a C-rank mission earlier, but they seem to have run into trouble their C-rank has turned into an A-rank. Do you accept the mission to go and help them?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, they will need our help." Anko said.

"Anko-sensei, Sakura and Chiyo-chan are on that team. We will only do support, those two must complete the mission with our interference at a minimum." Senkou said seductively.

"Fine. Let's go." Anko said. Leaving Yugito to talk to the Sandaime alone.

1234567890987654321

(3 days later)

Squad 3 arrived at wave country and soon located Squad 7. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke Tree-climbing, while Sakrura was practicing her Taijutsu with two Chakra Einjintou. Chiyo was practicing her 'Zankukyokuha' on some trees. "Well, looks like you two are doing good." Naruto said startling everyone, even Kakashi, causing Sasuke to fall from 30 feet, Sakura to lose control of the einjintou, Kakashi to jump out of his skin, and Chiyo to aim a little to the left barely missing Sasuke's head.

"Naruto, you scared me." Sakura said. _'Naruto's here to oversee my training. I can't let him down.'_ Sakura thought.

_ 'Senkou-kun I've missed you.'_ Chiyo thought.

_ 'Amazing that they survived an A-rank mission.'_ Kakashi thought.

_ 'They survived! I must kill Naruto so I can get my girls back and then Kill Itachi so I can fuck all the women I want.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright. So what information can you give us on our opponents?" Anko asked Kakashi. Kakashi then explained what hapened and their meeting with Zabuza and the fake hunter nin. "Okay. Naruto, you scout out and find where their holed up. Hinata, you're on guard duty. Senkou-kun, we're going to protect the house." Anko finished giving out ordersand Squad 3 went their seperate ways.

1234567890987654321

Naruto was looking around the forest when he saw a beautiful girl. He could easily tell this was the fake hunter nin that Kakashi warned them about. "Hello miss. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The girl was startled by his sudden appearence.

"My name is Hyozuru Haku. I'm picking herbs for someone who is precious to me." Haku said. She saw the headband and knew he was a konoha ninja.

"Why is this person precious to you?" Naruto asked.

"He saved me when I was a child. In exchange I agreed to be a weapon for him." Haku said.

"Is that all he treats you as a weapon?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded her head. "Then why don't you leave him, a beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be treated like a weapon."

"I'm not beautiful, no one would want to be my boyfriend if they knew about my secrets." Haku said.

"Well, why don't you tell me these secrets, I just might be your boyfriend." Naruto said.

"I'm a freak and a monster. My family was cursed to have a bloodline." Haku said tears falling from her eyes.

"So? In konoha people with bloodlines are practically revered, although they should just have the same privilages as normal people. I should know since I have a bloodline." Naruto said.

"Then you should run and leave me like everyone else except Zabuza-sama. Since i'm a demon." Haku said still crying.

"If you are a demon then you are a koorime, because you're so beautiful, but you don't smell like a demon. You smell like a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Haku asked confused the tears slowing down.

"A Jinchuuriki is a person who has a demon sealed within them. Most make the mistake thinking they are demons. I should know, since I too am a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said. Naruto then started to kiss her tears away. "Now will you let me see the seal, that holds your demon within you?" Haku nodded and took off her kimono. The seal was across her back and was beautifully made. Naruto placed his left hand on her seal and felt inside it. He saw a turtle with three tails. "Haku-chan, you are very beautiful." Naruto took off his shirt and pressed his chest against her back. He took her face in his left hand and moved her head so that he could kiss her. "I have a question for you. Will you come with me and join Konoha?"

"If you're there then yes, I will." Haku said. Naruto and Haku continued what they were doing, and they mated.

(A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. This is my first attempt at a crossover of any sorts. The Jutsu information will show the name of the technique followed by the description, then rank and category, then type of energy used for the technique.

Kouba Bushin no Jutsu (Plant Clone Technique): Creates a clone made of plants to attack the opponent as a distraction. B-Rank Ninjutsu. Earth-Water Chakra.

Mokuton: Wanakouba no Jutsu (Wood Release: Trap Plant Technique): the user places a Trap Plant seed underneath the opponent and then makes it release with Chakra. A-rank Ninjutsu. Earth-Water Chakra.

Shunpo (Flash Step): The user moves thier body at a fast speed going faster than the human eye. A-rank Other. Reiatsu.

Bara Shibenjin (Rose Thorny Whip-blade): With this technique, the user uses his chakra to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that is capable of cutting even through steel. D-rank Ninjutsu. Earth-Water Chakra

Kagon Retsuzanshi (Splendid Limb-Severing): This technique uses the Bara Shibenjin to cut wildly in multiple directions. D-Rank Other. Earth-Water Chakra

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique): The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground. D-rank Ninjutsu. Earth Chakra

Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique): This jutsu paralyzes an opponent, leaving them open for attack. This is considered a signature jutsu of all ANBU members. D-rank Ninjutsu. Chakra

Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique): This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it. D-rank Ninjutsu. Water Chakra

Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones. B-rank ninjutsu. Chakra

Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique): This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. Like the Shadow Clone Technique, these clones are capable of attacking and using jutsu, but they are easier to defeat because they are only one-tenth of the user's power. Additionally, they can only be controlled within a certain distance of the user. C-rank Ninjutsu. Water Chakra

Tsuchi Bushin no Jutsu (Earth Clone Technique): This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of mud. Oddly, there does not need to be mud nearby for the technique to be performed. The clones are physically real and can perform jutsu, but will turn back into mud when enough damage has been done. B-rank ninjutsu. Earth Chakra.

Kasai Bushin no Jutsu (Fire Clone Technique): This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of fire. If there is no fire more chakra is needed to create the clones. Once the clones die they explode. They also can use their own jutsu and are real. C-rank Ninjutsu. Fire Chakra

Kaze Bushin no Jutsu (Wind Clone Technique): This Jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of wind. The clones disperse after one hit, but can preform jutsus. C-rank ninjutsu. Wind Chakra.

Hellzone Grenade: The user throws numerous Chakra balls at the opponent after knocking them into the air. The balls hover around the opponent and then they all slam into the opponent dealing massive damage. A-rank Other. Ki

Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique): A medical jutsu used to sever muscles without breaking the skin. A-rank ninjutsu. Medical Chakra.

Zankukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves): A more powerful version of Zankyoha. Creates a devstating amount of wind and sound that destroys everything in it's path. C-rank ninjutsu. Wind Chakra.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox and the Angel

Chapter 2

Naruto and Haku came to Tazuna's house, where they saw Hinata and Sakura training. "Okay Sakura, let's see if you can do this. Hainawa." Hinata said. Ropes flew across the field and wrapped themselves around the training dummy. "That was a special technique called Hado. Unlike Jutsus, Hado utilize only spiritual energy. Hado and their other form, Bakudo, are together known as Kido. Bakudo are the destructive group, while Hado are the binding group." Sakura nodded and concentrated.

"Hainawa!" Sakura said. the ropes flew but missed their target.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Teaching some Kido huh?" Naruto said before kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun! You've been gone for a while. Is that girl going to be one of the hopefuls?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked at Haku upon hearing that.

"Nope, she's my newest mate, Jinchuuriki's don't need to take the test remember?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and went over to talk to Haku, while Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh, I forgot to do something." Naruto bit his left thumb and wiped it on his right hand. He preformed the seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A girl of 28 appeared. She had long red hair, a red and gold kimono, her eyes were blood red, she had a pair of furry fox ears, and nine long red tails. She saw Naruto and instantly glomped him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you finally let me out. I don't have to go back in there anymore do I?" the girl asked using the puppy eye no jutsu.

"No Kyuu-chan, you don't. Okay for everyone here who doesn't know this is Kyuubi no Kitsune, or as I like to call her Kyuu-chan. My adopted mother." Naruto said. Even after her hearing about Kyuubi and the reason she attacked was that Orochimaru tricked her, Sakura fainted.

1234567890987654321

(1 week later)

Tazuna was at the bridge with Squad Seven guarding him, Squad Three in the shadows, and Haku as a puddle of water. Suddenly a thick fog moved in, but Chiyo blew it away with Zankukyokuha. "So Kakashi, you've trained your students quite well, but I will still kill you." Zabuza said.

"No you won't Zabuza." Haku said as she made herself turn back to normal. "I'm going back to Konoha with them, and you should too. Gato's not going to pay you anyway."

"H-haku. You would betray me?" Zabuza said.

"You only treated me like a weapon not like the girl that I am, but I still don't want to fight against you. Please give up." Haku pleaded.

"No. You are worthless to me Haku, and a worthless weapon should be discarded." Zabuza said.

1234567890987654321

Tsunami was being held hostage by two swordsman working for Gato. "Let her go." Kyuubi said. The two men started to laugh, but that ended when Kyuubi stabbed her tails through the swordsmen's chests. "I told you to let her go." Kyuubi said darkly.

1234567890987654321

"You sicken me." Naruto said coming out of the shadows. "You are going to have to fight me now." Naruto drew his sword and said, "Flame into life, Kyoko." Naruto's sword erupted into flames and the blade changed. The normal Katana blade changed into a blade resembling a sea of fire.

"Wat kind of sword is that?" Zabuza asked with fear in his voice.

"This is my Zanpakuto in it's Shikai form. Now let's see who the better swordsman is." Naruto then charged at Zabuza, who held up his blade to block. Naruto broke through Zabuza's guard and threw a punch to Zabuza's chest. "Jao Ensatsu Rengoku Sho." Naruto's fist caught on fire and the flaming fist hit Zabuza's chest. The blow caused Zabuza to fly into a wall, which broke his back along with a few ribs.

"Damn it. Beaten by a genin." Zabuza said while laying there dying. Haku hugged Naruto and buried her face in his shirt. Naruto nodded to Sakura and she fired a few chakra blasts at Zabuza, killing him. Sakura then started to cry into Naruto's shirt.

Clap Calp Calp

An old man came walking down the bridge. "Well, it seems the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' was nothing more than a cute baby devil." the man whom everyone could see was Gato laughed. "I had planned on killing him myself, but it seems that you did my work for me." Hinata and Senkou came out of the shadows and stood right beside Naruto.

"Well, looks like you and your army will die." Naruto said. Gato stopped laughing when he saw the three of them removing their bandages.

"Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" All three said at the same time. Three dragons flew out of their arms and engulfed Gato and all of his henchmen.

"Well, it looks like you won't have anymore problems Tazuna." Kakashi said.

1234567890987654321

(4 days later)

Squads Three and Seven with Haku and Kyuubi set off from Wave Country. A man asked, "What are we going to name the bridge?"

"We shall call it the Great Kitsune Bridge." Tazuna said and everyone cheered at the bridge's name.

(A/N: Well, sorry for the short chapter give me some ideas of what to do before the chunin exams. I will be introducing the sound 5 earlier than the sasuke retrieval arc though. Now for the New jutsus

Hainawa (Crawling Rope): Summons ropes to tie around your opponent. D-rank other. Reiatsu.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal from another dimension. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. C-rank Ninjutsu. Chakra

Jao Ensatsu Rengoku Sho (Fist of the Mortal Flame): Summons a fire to engulf the users fist and increase damage done by taijutsu. C-rank Ninjutsu. Fire Chakra, Youki.

Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame): Summons a dragon from the pits of Makai to the users arm. when released the dragon is uncontrollable. S-rank. Youki.)


End file.
